Endings are the Best Part
by acaawesomenerd
Summary: It took a year for Jesse to break down Beca's walls. A year to get her to open up. Can one little fight cause her to close up again? When Beca's walls are back up and stronger then ever will Jesse be able to break them down again? (Horrible summary, but I promise it's good. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT.)
1. Chapter 1

"Told you. Endings are the best part."

"You're such a weirdo." Beca replied before, quickly and clearly without thinking, pulling Jesse towards her, letting their lips join together.

The moment his lips touched hers, she was well aware of what was happening. She let it happen for a moment before pulling back, gauging his reaction. He was smiling and his hand was on her waist. She smiles when she noticed he was slowly inching his lips closer to hers and she gladly met him halfway.

"Beca!" Aubrey's voice sounded from somewhere off to the side. Beca quickly retreated, releasing Jesse's lips and pushing his hand away. "There you are." Aubrey said before pulling the tiny brunette into her arms. "Thank you, Beca. I'm sorry I didn't believe in you."

"Oh, no problem, Brey." Beca replied as she loosely laid her arms around the blonde, relieved she didn't seem to notice Beca's little act of disloyalty. "I didn't really give you much to believe in." She pulled away from Beca's lazy embrace, a smile stretched across her face. "You just singlehandedly created the Bella sound. To whom do I praise for such motivation?"

Beca absently glanced at Jesse. Aubrey's expression immediately changed as she followed Beca's eyes. "Oh shit. Aubrey-"

"A Treble?" Aubrey asked, cutting Beca off. "You mean a Treble actually helped a Bella?"

"Well, yeah. They're not all bad." Beca replied. She felt the heat creep up her neck as she reddened. "Where you having sexual relations with this... Treble?" She spit out the word as if she was talking about Voldemort. "No, Brey. We're just friends."

Those words cut him. Just friends? They just kissed and she just admitted he was her motivation and she can seriously say that they're just friends? "Okay. Um, maybe I should go." Jesse offered, not wanting to be over there any longer. "No need, Jesse. Beca and I were just leaving. Right, Beca?" Beca looked between the Bella leader and the man she would like to have something with. It's a tough decision but instincts kicked in and she went with her gut. "Right. Bye, Jesse."

"Bye, Beca." The words slipped out softly. She chose the girls. She left him stranded, heart in hand, and went with them. It's clear to him who's more important to her, so he let go. But damn did it hurt to watch her leave.

~6 months later~

The sound of the alarm clock at 6am pulled Beca from her sleep. Groaning, she smacked it groggily pulled herself into sitting position. She yawned and stretched out before checking her phone. "Shit!" She exclaimed upon seeing the auditions reminder. She shot out of bed and hurriedly readied herself. As new leader of the Bellas it wouldn't be a great start if she showed up late. With just minutes to spare, she barged into the auditorium, making a beeline for the girls, yelling, "I'm here! I'm here!"

Everything in her hands went flying as she felt herself collide with another body. She dropped to her knees and began to regather her things, the person with the body dropping to the ground across from her to help. She recognized the cologne but couldn't pace the face, until she looked up to thank the person.

"Jesse." She said softly. "I-I didn't expect to see you here." He gave her a confused look. "It's auditions. Attendance is kind of necessary."

"Right. Treblemakers." She gave him a smile and was a little shocked when he didn't return it like usual. He just looked at her with a blank expression and she wasn't sure of what to say. "So, um, how was your summer?" He just shrugged.

"Alright. Listen up aca-ballers." Tommy interrupted as he walked onto stage, ready to start the auditions. Jesse sat Beca's papers in her arms and quickly joined his Trebles. Beca watched him, confused, before joining her Bellas.

"What was that all about?" Chloe asked. "I don't know he's been acting strange ever since I kissed him at finals last year." Chloe was about to speak again but Beca cut her off, getting the girls ready for auditions.

~After auditions~

After deciding who was going to get into the Bellas, Beca let Chloe take it from there. She had some business to attend to. Following the Trebles out of the door, Beca tracked Jesse down and ran after him.

"Jesse!" She yelled but he kept walking. Thinking that maybe he didn't hear her, she tried again. This time, he shoved his headphones into his ears and continued to walk away. She quickly caught up to him and stopped right in his path. He grabbed her to keep from toppling her and falling to the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked after ripping the headphones out of his ears. "Nothing. I don't know what you mean?"

"What I mean is that you're giving me the cold shoulder. What happened to you? Where's my Jesse?"

"Your Jesse?" He asked. "Your Jesse?! When the hell have I ever been your Jesse?!" He yelled in frustration and Beca was taken aback. "I spent an entire year trying to get you, Beca. An entire year! And when you finally kiss me and I think things are good, you tell Aubrey that we're just friends. Friends don't kiss friends like that!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to get kicked out of the Bellas."

"You're really using that one?"

"Yes. Aubrey had an oath. No Trebles."

"You were going to be leader, Beca! You could've changed it! The year was over, she couldn't kick you out!"

"I had to be sure, Jesse! I thought you understood!"

"Understand what? That you fear is more important than your feelings for me?! You could've figured something out, Beca instead you ripped my heart from my chest."

"Jesse-"

"No." He cut her off. "I don't want to hear your apologies. I can't handle any more heartbreak. I don't want to start something that you can't finish. Until you decide exactly what you want, I'm done."

"Jesse, please." She tried again but he shoved his headphones in and blared the music full blast. She fought the tears as he shoved past her, careful not to touch her like she had some sort of disease. And she watched him walk away.

Damn it hurt to watch him leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Beca stood frozen until Chloe came out of the auditorium.

"Beca? Are you okay?" She asked as she turned Beca to face her. "What happened?"

"I screwed up, Chloe. He walked away." Beca replied, staring down the path that Jesse disappeared down. "I should have chose him over the Bellas. Now he's gone..."

"It will be fine, Beca. You two love each other. You will end up together." Chloe says trying to comfort Beca. "We have to go initiate the new Bella. Are you coming?" The ginger asks trying to change the subject.

"Yeah let's go..." Beca says as she starts to walk away with Chloe. As they walk Beca looks over her shoulder, hoping to see Jesse.

When they get to the initiation Beca zones out. She can't stop thinking about what would have happened if she would have chose Jesse over the Bellas. _What was I thinking?_ Beca asks herself. _Where we would we be if I would have just stayed with him? Maybe I can try to talk to him tonight._ She gets pulled from her thoughts when Chloe says her name.

"Beca it's time to get ready for aca-initiation night." Chloe says walking towards the door. Beca slowly follows Chloe to get ready for aca-initiation night.

~later that night~

Beca followed Chloe into the Treble's backyard for aca-initiation night. The first person she saw when she walked to the party was Jesse. She debated on whether or not to go talk to him before she finally caved and walked to where he was standing.

"Jesse, I wanted to apologize... I should have chose you over the Bellas. I can't stop thinking about where we would be if I would have chose you. Is there anyway you could forgive me?"

Jesse stared at her with a blank expression. "Jesse, please say something."

"You think its that easy?" He asked. "You think you can just play with my heart and I'll forgive you because you asked me to?"

"No, I know its gonna take time. Its just, I miss you, Jesse. The movies, the juice pouches, all of it. Choosing the Bellas-"

"You think that's why I'm mad? Because you chose to hang out with the Bellas?" Beca looked at him with a shocked expression. "Its not?"

"No. What kind of heartless dick do you think I am? I'm not mad that you went to party with your friends after winning."

"Then what is it?" Beca's question seemed to let the anger flow into him. "You don't even know why I'm mad yet you're asking to be forgiven?!"

"Jesse, I'm trying here. This stuff isn't easy for me. Please don't yell."

"Don't y-" He cut himself off and took a deep breath. "How can I not yell after what you did to me?!" He continued to shout.

"What did I do? Please tell me."

"Just friends. You told Aubrey we were just friends! Do you know how much it hurt?! I fought and fought to break down those damn walls down and just when I thought we had something you say we're just friends!"

"I'm sorry I was trying to save my ass from Aubrey. I thought you knew we were more."

"How was I supposed to know that when you say we're just friends?! Damn it, Beca! Why do you have to be so difficult?!"

"If I'm so difficult then why did you fight for me?!" Beca started to raise her voice. "Why did I... Isn't it obvious?! I'm in love with you!" Beca was rendered speechless. In love? With her?

"You made your choice, Beca. Obviously, I'm not important enough to you to be fought for."

"Jesse-"

"No. I don't want to hear it, Beca. Whatever this is, its done. I don't care anymore. Enjoy your life." And with that, he walked away. No goodbye not even a glance back. He just left.

Beca stood frozen, glued to the ground. Love. He loved he and she loved him. But its over. He wants nothing to do with her.

She ruined everything.

She felt herself slowly begin to close up. All of her feelings were being pushed aside and she fought it but was no match. Those same walls Jesse fought so hard to break were slowly rebuilding themselves.

When Beca finally unfroze she left aca-initiation night. She got in her car and started driving. She had no idea where she was going but she kept driving. Tears were streaming down her face as she drove.

People started to call and text her wondering where she went. She looked down at her phone and when she looked up her car was flipping into a ditch.

Then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

The Bellas and Jesse have been texting and calling Beca since she left. No one knows where she is and they are all starting to worry.

Jesse gets a call from a number that he doesn't recognize and starts to worry a little. He walks inside before answering.

"Hello?" He answers. "Hi, is this Jesse Swanson?" The women on the other end asks.

"Yes this is Jesse." He responds a little nervously. "Beca Mitchell has been in a car accident. She is in the emergency room and we don't know when she will wake up. If you would like to come visit her you may." The woman says before hanging up.

A million things run through Jesse's head as he processes what he just heard. He ran his hands through his hair before walking out to his car. As he drove to the hospital he thought about the fight he had with Beca. If he wouldn't have fought with her she wouldn't have drove off.

"This is all my fault." He said to himself as he approached the hospital.

When he finally got to the hospital he parked the car and quickly went inside. He made his way to the front desk and waited nervously as the nurse talked on the phone.

"How can I help you?" She asked Jesse when she got off the phone.

"Where is Beca Mitchell? I need to see her." He replied, nervously tapping his fingers on the desk.

"Room 249 on the second floor." She responded.

"Thank you." Jesse said before making his way to Beca's room.

When he walks back to her room he sees that she is surrounded by doctors and he tries to get to her. Two of the doctors pull him away and make him sit in the waiting room. He pulls his phone out and texts Chloe.

After what seems like forever the Bellas and the other Trebles pile into the waiting room and asking Jesse questions.

"Guys give him some space." Chloe says as she sits down beside him.

Everyone sat quietly waiting to hear something from the doctors. They waited for what seemed like hours but were really only 45 minutes before a doctor came out.

"Who is here for Beca Mitchell?" He asked when he walked in.

Jesse quickly stood up and walked a little closer to the doctor. "Is she going to be okay?" He asked nervously.

"She will be alright." The doctor replies.

"Can I see her?" Jesse asked. The doctor nodded and led him to Beca's room.

Jesse quickly made his way to Beca's bedside and gently grabbed her hand. Tears silently fell down his cheeks as he looked at the state she was in. She was covered in cuts and bruises. He felt terrible for yelling at her earlier. _This is all my fault._ He thought to himself.

~one week later~

Beca still hasn't woke up from her coma and Jesse hasn't left her side. Everyone has tried to pull him away to get some rest but he wouldn't do it. He couldn't leave Beca.

Jesse sat in a chair beside Beca's bed and held her hand, starting to fall asleep. He felt her start to move and he opened his eyes. He watched Beca waiting for her eyes to open.

About 10 minutes later her eyes fluttered open and Jesse smiled and gently squeezed her hand.

"Hey, Bec. How are you feeling?" He asked her quietly.

"Okay. Why am I in the hospital and why are you here?" She asked a little confused. "You were in a car accident a week ago after we got in a fight."

"Why are you here?" She asked again. "Because I love you, Beca."

Beca stayed quiet for a minute. "You're not my boyfriend. You don't need to be here." She said pulling her hand away from his.

Jesse felt like he had just been ripped to pieces. Beca's walls had been built back up... After everything he did to break them down, they went back up.

"Oh... Okay... Well I'll just uh... I guess I'll go then." He said as he got up and left the room. He walked past all of their friends and ignored all of them asking why he finally left Beca's side.

He couldn't talk about it. He lost Beca. Her walls were up and it was going to be twice as hard to break them down.

Hey weirdos! I am so sorry about the weird data thing that happened with the last two chapters. I have re-updated them and hopefully the new way I upload the chapters will fix the problem.

Anyway.. I hope you all are enjoying this story! I know this chapter may torture some people but that's the point of this chapter. XD Please review and let me know what you think! I will try to reply to all of the reviews I get. If you have any requests for the story or a story you would like me to try to write post it in the review or pm me and I let you know what I can do!


End file.
